El amor en la piel
by Christine Daee
Summary: listo¡¡¡ amigos tercer capitulo arriba¡¡¡ agradesco sus comentarios y perdon por la espera¡¡¡
1. Chapter 1

Bueno espero que esto funcione jejeje, es la primera ves que hago esto y tal vez no sea buena redactando pero haré lo que pueda jejeje me encanta esta espacio y espero que mi historia se muestre interesante

Bueno espero que esto funcione jejeje, es la primera ves que hago esto y tal vez no sea buena redactando pero haré lo que pueda jejeje me encanta esta espacio y espero que mi historia se muestre interesante

Capitulo 1

Estaban ahí Candy, Annie y Patty en su clase de ballet, como apenas acaba de iniciar el año pues estaban en clase de concentración de postura, con la profesora Margaret, la clase estaba observando a uno de los chicos de clase avanzada como bailaba.

_-_**woow, verdad que Archie es genial? – dijo Annie con mucho asombro.**

**-Es por que tu lo ves con ojos de amor Annie- dijo Patty con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**- Espero que la clase ya termine, quiero dormir un rato- dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que estaba bostezando.**

**-vaya Candy si no te hubieras dormido tarde estrías perfecta el ****día de hoy-dijo Annie al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verla.**

**-Yo no tengo la culpa de que nos dejen tanta tarea, los profesores son muy estrictos.**

En lo que Candy estaba diciendo esa última frase la profesora Margaret estaba pasando por ahí.

**Vaya señorita Candy parece que no le interesa la clase del ****día de hoy verdad? … se quedará después de clases para limpiar el aula de la clase de avanzados entendió? – dijo la profesora con mucha fuerza**.

**Lo siento mucho Candy- dijo Annie en un tono preocupado **

**No te preocupes Annie, lo terminaré pronto y podré irme a dormir**.

La clase había terminado y Candy se disponía a cumplir el castigo que le impuso la profesora, rápidamente se cambió de ropa se puso su uniforme que era una camisa blanca, una falda azul marino que llegaba a la altura del muslo, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, tenía el cabello suelto, rubio y sedoso.

Al llegar al aula junto con una cubeta y una escoba puso música en un radio que estaba en el salón, puso su disco y se agarro el cabello para no hacerlo tan cansado. Cuando comenzó la segunda canción Candy se detuvo y dejó la escoba en una esquina.

Al dejarla Candy cerró los ojos y comenzó a bailar ballet, como toda una profesional ya que desde pequeña estaba en ese tipo de clases ya que le encantaba, Candy se movía con cierto encanto, con tanta delicadeza, ya que era su instrumental favorito desde que era pequeña.

Un chico iba caminando por aquel pasillo para ir a ensayar ya que siempre lo quería hacer solo, razón por la cual nadie comprendía, ese chico partencia a la misma clase de avanzados. Al escuchar la música el chico abre la puerta y se encuentra con aquella rubia, el chico se quedo embelezado de cómo se movía así que se quedo para en la puerta para seguir viéndola bailar.

Ese chico era apuesto, alto, con el cabello a la altura de los hombros de color negro, ojos del mismo color y tenia una mirada fuerte.

Al terminar la música Candy terminó en una pose bastante hermosa y el chico quedó tan impresionado que lo único que pudo hacer fue aplaudir, lo que sacó de concentración a Candy.

**No pensé que hubiera bailarinas así en esta escuela- dijo el chico **

**Lo lamento en un momento esta el aula lista… yo no quise molestar… - dijo tartamudeando un con algo de vergüenza.**

**Por que te pones nerviosa? Que acaso dije algo malo? – dijo el chico con algo de sarcasmo.**

**No al contrario lo que pasa es que es la primera ves que me ven bailando y pues me dio un poco de pena – dijo Candy desviándole la mirada **

**Como te llamas niña- dijo el chico con un tono fuerte**

**Me llamo Candy y estoy en el salón de principiantes.**

**Vaya que bien, pensé que eras de intendencia pecosa**

**Perdone?**

**Me da pena tener que decirte pero en verdad eres muy pecosa**

**Eso a mi no me importa me gustan mucho las pecas- dijo Candy en un tono de defensiva.**

**Jajaja no te enojes pecosa por que se te notaran las pecas mas de lo que ya están.**

**Eres un atrevido mocoso**

**Mi nombre es Terry pecosa de la clase de avanzados **

**Lo se perfectamente, todas las chicas no hablan mas que de ti **

**Y tu no lo haces? – dijo en un tono seductor**

**Por supuesto que no,…mire ya esta el salón ya puede practicar con permiso – dejo a Terry ensayando en el salón ya que salio de el un poco disgustada.**

Continuara….

Bueno chicos les agradeceria que me dieran sus opiniones sobre el fic en realidad me interesa para saber si lo continuo o mejor busco otro tema. nn muchas gracias si quieren que la continue haganmelo saber por favor


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno amigos eh aquí el segundo capitulo de mi historia muchas gracias por sus opiniones acerca de ella nn,

Y gracias Jennie por tus instrucciones me ayudaste mucho jejejeje gracias¡¡

Capitulo 2.

Cuando Candy salió de la habitación de ensayos se fue a reunir con sus amigas en el comedor que la estaban esperando.

**Ya oyeron lo que pasó?. Dijo Patty**

**Que cosa Patty?**

**Pues Terry Granchester llegó tarde anoche**

**Que quieres decir- dijo Candy en un tono de desaprobación**

**Aunque aun no se la razón por la cual llego tarde- dijo Patty con cierto desanimo**

**Yo me entere de que entrara un niño nuevo a la escuela, y estará en el salón de avanzados-dijo Annie con mucha emoción**

**Vaya que mala suerte-dijo Candy**

**Por que Candy?**

**Por que le tocará con ese mocoso engreído-dijo con enfado al recordar lo que había pasado en el salón.**

**Te refieres a Terry?**

**Si, es bastante engreído y mal educado**

**Así que ya te topaste con el, aunque sea un engreído es el chico mas deseado y cotizado de toda la escuela, .dijo Annie**

**Aun así no me gusta nada.-dijo Candy en un tono de desagrado-y cuando entrara el niño nuevo annie?-cambiando el tono de voz**

**Pues se dice que pronto aunque aun no se sabe bien**

**Chicas creo que me iré a dormir un rato, las veo después-dijo Candy al mismo tiempo que estaba bostezando**

**Esta bien Candy descansa- dijeron las dos amigas para finalizar la conversación.**

Candy iba caminando por el pasillo para ir a su habitación cuando de pronto se encuentra con Terry.

-**Hola niña pecosa**

**- Que se te ofrece mocoso engreído**

**- A donde vas?**

**- Eso no te importa.**

**- Así?...ya no bailarás el día de hoy?**

**No lo se aun puede que le haga mas tarde.**

**Terry se va acercando a ella lentamente…**

**-Que bien por que quiero bailar contigo**

**-Y quien dijo que yo quiero eso**

**-Yo¡…además no tienes elección si no lo haces por la buena lo harás delante de profesores y alumnos de tu clase y la mía**

**-Y por que eh de hacerlo, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo tu propuesta**

**-No tienes elección tu me dices donde quieres hacer el ridículo si delante de mi o delante de medio mundo,**

**-Por que tienes tanto interés en que baile contigo, ya se no me digas que te gusto?-dijo Candy en un tono sarcástico**

**-No te hagas ilusiones niña, a mi me interesa el baile y tu bailas bien- dijo con un voz dura, pero a la vez se aproximaba hacia ella**

**-Que estas haciendo?- dijo Candy mientas retrocedía pero no tenia para donde ir Terry la tenia acorralada**

**-Que crees que estoy haciendo?- dijo en tono seductor**

**-Aléjate Terry- mientras ponía sus manos en su pecho para que no se acercara mas a ella**

**-Me alejaré si prometes asistir más tarde al salón de ensayos para bailar conmigo- lo decía mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella**

**-Esta bien¡- dijo por fin Candy- esta tarde en el salón de ensayos te parece bien en dos horas?.**

**-Esta bien pecosa te espero, pero si no llegas…-dijo Terry en tono de amenaza**

**-No tienes por que amenazarme tengo palabra, no te han dicho que tienes muy poco tacto con las mujeres?**

**-Por Dios muchas mujeres me dicen lo contrario, es más creo que no me las quito en encima pecosa-le da un beso en los labios.**

Candy quedó petrificada con aquel acto ya que el chico mas popular de la escuela la estaba besando, pero pocos segundos después hizo que Terry se separara de ella y le dio una bofetada, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente para irse, Terry se quedó en el mismo lugar después de que se fue Candy.

**-Vaya pecosa pegas fuerte, ja por fin encontré un buen entretenimiento en esta aburrida escuela…que comience el juego-dijo Terry para si mismo.**

Candy había llegado a su habitación estaba furiosa por como la trato Terry pero en realidad no le disgusto tanto ya que Terry no era nada indiferente para Candy.

Pasaron las horas volando, Candy se dirigía a el salón de ensayos donde quedó de verse con Terry. Al llegar la música estaba puesta, Terry estaba bailando con algo de dureza, tristeza, y con mucha agonía. Terry al escuchar los primeros pasos de Candy decidió parar.

**-Pensé que no vendrías pecosa**

**-Si la gente suele pensar-dijo con un tono desafiante, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta-y bien que se supone que vamos a bailar**

**-Ballet clásico, es una de mis favoritas, solo déjate llevar por la música como lo hiciste hoy en la tarde**

**-Y eso es todo?**

**-Que...Quieres algo mas?-dijo en tono de sarcasmo pero al mismo tiempo seductor.**

**-Jamás pediría algo y mucho menos viniendo de ti, y supongo que me enseñaras la canción verdad?**

**-Por supuesto- Terry se dirige a donde estaba el reproductor y pone la música, y resulto ser el vals del lago de los cisnes.**

Candy escucho la canción al principio sintió desamor, como si estuviera perdido, fragilidad, delicadeza, y tristeza. Terry solo se limitó a ver a Candy y comprendió que realmente ella sabía como escuchar la música cosa que a Terry le encantaba.

Al terminar de escuchar la melodía Candy se puso de pie.

**-Bien supongo que tienes coreografía para esto verdad?-dijo secamente Candy**

**-Por quien me tomas es obvio que si tengo una, pero si aceptas ser mi bailarina?**

**-Por que me escogiste a mi Terry?-pregunto algo intrigada**

**-Por que hasta ahora eres la única chica que eh visto que siente y que en realidad aprecia la música cuando baila y eso es lo que hace inmortal la canción.**

**-Mmm…no estés jugando conmigo Terry**

**-No lo hago pecosa**

**-Esta…esta bien Terry, te ayudaré**

**-Muy bien entonces desde mañana comenzamos a bailar a las 6pm y terminamos a las 8pm.**

**-Aquí estaré no te preocupes**

**-Te advierto que no aceptare errores**

**-Ni yo tampoco Terry…con permiso**

**-Espera¡**

**-Ahora que pasa-al darse la vuelta ya tenía a Terry detrás de ella**

**-No me darás mi beso de buenas noches?**

**-No seas cínico**

-Bien, entonces lo tomaré yo- la acorrala tan rápido en la puerta y la besa, Terry estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento, los labios de Candy le parecían extremadamente deliciosos.

Candy no quería aceptar ese beso, forcejeaba para no recibirlo pero Terry la tenia muy sujeta, se profundizo tanto el beso que lo único que hizo Candy era aceptarlo al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos al cuello de Terry. Pocos minutos después Candy salio de la habitación aprovechando que Terry la había soltado.

Terry estaba algo desconcertado, solo vio a Candy salir de la habitación y recordó el sabor de Candy en sus labios realmente le encantaba ese sabor y no iba a soltarlo tan fácilmente.

Candy llego a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama sorprendida aun por Terry, ella sabia que Terry nunca tomaba enserio a las chavas con las cuales esta que le hacia pensar a Candy que con ella seria diferente, a pesar de que lo trataba como el la trata era vulnerable a sus besos y eso no le gustaba nada

-_Si seguramente esta jugando…nada mas…-pensó Candy_.

Continuara…

Bien chicos ya esta arriba el segundo Capitulo espero que le haya gustado nn les agradecería sus comentarios


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno muchas gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios en realidad se los agradesco mucho nn ahora segui todos los consejos que me dieron y espero que este mejorando si hay algo mal, por favor haganmelo saber nn

Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente en el que Candy estaba en clases con la profesora Margaret. Ese día tenía dos horas seguidas en su clase de postura. En la cual se limitó hacer lo que la profesora indicaba cosa que a sus amigas les tomó por sorpresa.

** -Oye Patty tu sabes lo que le pasa a Candy?-dijo Annie en un tono preocupante.**

** -En realidad no Annie, a mi también me preocupa no nos ha dicho nada desde que entro a clase apenas no saludó.**

Las chicas se acercaron a Candy

** -Candy dime te hicimos algo?-dijo Patty sacando a Candy de sus pensamientos**

** -Perdón Patty que decías?**

** -Candy que te pasa?**

** -Nada Annie, jejeje no me hagan caso a lo mejor fue por que otra ves me dormí tarde, no se preocupen**

** -Que alivio- dijeron las amigas con desahogo.**

Al termino de la clase Candy se dirigió al comedor junto con sus amigas, venían platicando de la tortura de la clase de postura

** -Vaya, me duelen las piernas a ustedes no??**

** -Al decir verdad a mi también me duelen la profesora es muy estricta**

** -Vamos chicas les falta condición – dijo Candy en un tono muy alegre**

** -Lo que pasa querida amiga esque tu ya estas acostumbrada a estas cosas**

** -Jejejej no digas eso Annie**

Las tres amigas se sirvieron de almorzar al mismo tiempo en el que comentaban de la clase de avanzados y su próxima presentación

** -Será una fiesta inolvidable aun recuerdo la del año pasado**

** -Dinos como es patty**

** -Bueno cada año antes de las vacaciones navideñas, el salón de avanzados hacen una demostración a los padres y alumnos de la academia, mostrando las capacidades y los bailes que estos organicen, al hacer estas demostraciones existe la posibilidad que ellos escojan una pareja para realizar esos bailes de diferentes salones.**

** -Entonces nosotras también podemos participar en ese evento**

** -Si te escoge un alumno de ese salón, claro que puedes participar**

** -Se imaginan si Archie me pide ser su pareja**

** -Eso si seria una sorpresa**

Las tres amigas comenzaron a reír, al mismo tiempo en que dejaban sus charolas. Poco tiempo después se fueron un rato al jardín, atravesando los dormitorios había un sendero de pierda que conducía a una a un bosque, donde ellas se sentaron, también tenia un gran lago, la mayoría de los estudiantes no sabían de su existencia ya que este estaba muy escondido y en donde se pasaron un buen rato relajadas.

** -Vaya ya me dio flojera entrar a la ultima clase del día de hoy**

** -Qué actividad tienes?**

** -Arte…-dijo en un tono desanimado esta Patty**

** -Y tu Annie no tienes clases después?**

** -Si, tengo clase de piano, pero a mi no me da flojera al contrario me gusta mucho- dijo sonriendo**

** -Tu Candy no tienes clases?**

** -Pues la verdad no, pero quiero meterme a teatro es muy hermoso.**

** -Esa siempre ha sido tu pasatiempo favorito**

** -Así es, me encanta interpretar una vida completamente diferente a la mía.**

** -Como lo pones debe ser fantástico**

** -Chicas me acompañan a inscribirme?**

** -Claro Candy**

Así las tres chicas se dirigieron a la recepción donde después de unos minutos Candy se inscribió en el taller de teatro.

** -Aquí dice que las clases son de lunes a viernes de 4:00 a 5:00pm –dijo Annie viendo un papel que tenía en las manos**

** -Perfecto¡¡- dijo con mucha emoción Candy**

** -Bueno Candy ya comenzaran nuestras clases, nos veremos después**

** -Claro que si, nos vemos en la cena**

Al despedirse de sus amigas Candy fue a su habitación para cambiarse por que no tardaba en ir al salón de ensayos donde practica con Terry, al mismo tiempo en el que encendía su laptop ya que quería mandarle un mensaje a Albert su hermano.

Al escribir las primeras palabras se dio cuenta en su correo había un mensaje de Albert mismo que no vaciló para abrir.

_**Hola Pequeña:**_

_**Como estas? Ya no tengo noticias de ti hermanita, espero que estés muy bien, yo también lo estoy pero también con mucho trabajo, pero deseando que sean las vacaciones en la academia por que ya quiero verte¡¡, la tia Elroy también esta bien, igual de enojona como siempre y tampoco de cansa de retarme jejeje pero que le vamos hacer así es la tia abuela, pequeña espero poder recibir noticias tuyas pronto, estaré al pendiente de tu mensaje…**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Albert**_

Al terminar de leer su mensaje, inmediatamente le contestó y su hermano, explicándole lo que había sucedido desde su llegada a la escuela exceptuando lo del asunto con Terry.

Pocos minutos después de que Candy le escribió a Albert, esta se terminó de arreglar para ir a ensayar con Terry saliendo de su habitación rápidamente por que estaba un poco retrasada.

Llegó al salón como pudo, voló para llegar a tiempo y que Terry no se enfadara pero lamentablemente Terry estaba ya en el salón esperándola con los brazos cruzados.

** -Te dije que no quería retrasos – dijo muy frío**

** -Lo lamento mucho se me complicó todo, no volverá a ocurrir**

** -Tendremos que recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que no saldremos a las 8 sino a las 8:30**

** -Pero si solo fueron unos minuto Terry**

** -Lo siento pero en lo que te estoy regañando el tiempo corre pecosa**

Candy quería protestar, pero le fue imposible ya que en cierta parte Terry tenía razón, ya que ella también se comprometió a no tolerar cualquier error por parte de el.

** -Bien vamos hacer el pas de deux, es toda una coreografía, habrá unas partes en donde bailaras sola y otras conmigo acompañándote.**

** -Esta bien comencemos desde arriba, recuerdas los pasos de anoche no es asi??**

** -Claro que si.**

** -Bien entonces comencemos**

La música estaba sonando, Candy puso en pie los pasos que Terry le había enseñando la noche pasada, Terry solamente observaba ya que los pasos que le enseño eran de un solo, al pasar a donde Terry le iba a enseñar la continuación, Terry para la música y le explica.

** -Bien,…- Se acerca a ella y se coloca detrás de ella, al mismo tiempo que la agarra de la cintura.**

** -Después de aquí, vas a bajar de perfil y yo te ayudaré a subir, claro que lo tienes que hacer lento por que si no, no da el toque que quiero.**

** -Esta bien Terry.**

Candy obedeció a Terry, bajó lentamente y subió con ayuda de el, Terry se sentía extraño…no sabia cual era la reacción en ese momento pero estaba claro que no se sentía así todo el tiempo cuando estaba con una chica.

** -Muy bien pecosa, ahora intentémoslo con música, desde arriba- dijo Terry sin mostrarle menor importancia a lo que acaba de sentir.**

Candy se mostraba bailando, Terry observaba cada ves sentía la mirada de Terry encima de ella, y eso la hacia sentir algo apenada, al darse cuenta de eso, le vinieron las imágenes de lo que pasó anoche y el beso inesperado que le dio.

Continuara…….

Amigos¡¡ Espero que les haya gustado esta fic en realidad me siento orgullosa de el, nunca le habia invertido tanto coco jajajajaj (bueno siempre lo tengo pero esta vez fue un poco mas de lo normal) muchas gracias por sus comentarios nn espero que me sigan acosnsejando arios


End file.
